


Take a Break

by hilli98215



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Demeter only wants to help, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sorry Munkustap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Munkustrap has trouble when it comes to how he really feels about the Jellicle Ball. He internalizes his emotions and can't seem to get out of it. So instead of getting help, he hides in his den.Meanwhile, Demeter comforts Munkustrap the best way she knows. Even if it means hearing words she wouldn't normally hear otherwise.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was very difficult to write. This originated from a fluff prompt list which slowly turned into a mix of fluff and angst which I still have no clue how it happened..  
> But this is based on a head cannon that Munkustrap internalizes his anxiety and worries by basically turning away from the tribe. He loses sleep and gets really bad headaches. The other Jellicles don’t know about how he really feels. The only ones who know are Jenny and Demeter. In this case, it is Demeter who pulls him out of that mindset.

Munkustrap was having trouble and he didn’t want to admit it. Everything was just too much for him but didn’t want to ask for help. In his mind, he could handle it. It was what he was good at. Putting others' needs before his own.

But lately, it was as if the walls were closing in. Everyone was counting on him to make everything perfect.

He hadn’t slept in days. His headaches were constant.

No matter what Demeter told him, his thoughts began to spiral soon after the last Jellicle ball.

Today, he didn’t want to get out of the nest he shared with Demeter. His thoughts went towards the fact that everything seemed to go wrong at the ball. From the Pekes and Pollicles performance to his mother showing her face and then being the Jellicle Choice. Then to Macavity. His own distant brother creating chaos and having to fight him to protect his family. It was all too much.

Demeter knew what was happening. Munk sometimes got like this when his mind was on overdrive. But today seemed worse than those other times. It was as if he was in his own world and it scared her. The others don’t see this version of their Jellicle Protector and sometimes Demeter wished he would show this side to others. But she knew that would never happen.

However, she knew how to get him out of this. She just had to be careful or he would spiral even more. Luckily no one had come to their den to see where Munkustrap was.

Demeter crept closer to the nest and saw Munkustrap laying there with a soft blanket over him. She was very tempted to get Jenny but knew that she could do this.

“Munk,” she carefully called out. There was a small movement in the mass of blankets in the nest. He heard her but didn’t really move away from his spot.

The golden queen tried again getting closer to Munkustrap. She had to be careful.

“It’s just us here. No one is going to see how you’re doing but me.”

Munkustrap pulled the blanket just so his eyes were shown. He eyed his mate noticing she was correct. It was just them in the den.  
Demeter noticed his eyes. They were bloodshot from lack of sleep and showed constant worry. She wanted to take that worry away.

The tom didn’t say anything. He wanted to talk but nothing came out. Talking was never difficult for him. Especially with Demeter. He knew Demeter wanted the best for him but sometimes he couldn't help but feel like this. 

His mate inched even closer. So close he could smell her scent much clearer from where she last stood. In return, lowered the blanket so his mouth was now visible. 

The queen made another attempt. This time sitting next to him rather than laying down. She didn't want him to lock her out again. Instead, she combed her paw through his fur. It had a nice calming effect on the tom. 

They two were content just like that. Munkustrap laid there. His eyes finally starting to slowly fall and he began to let out a content purr.  
“You know I love you,” Demeter whispered.

Munkustrap finally found his voice, not daring to look her in the eyes, “I know. Sometimes it’s just too much. Everyone is counting on me. Everything needs to be perfect. And the Jellicle Ball was a disaster. I am a disaster.” 

She was surprised her mate said this much. It was something he, once more, would never admit to anyone. Even to his brother and father. Or to any of the elders in the tribe. 

“You are more than you think of yourself, Munk.” 

Said tom stilled for a moment. He wanted to believe her. He really did but at the current moment, it was difficult to believe.

“You’re everything to me,” Demeter continued in the same whispered tone. 

Munkustrap opened his eyes fully, despite how tired he was, “I love you.”

Demeter gave Munkustrap a small smile. “I know. Now go to sleep. I know you need it.”

Munk nodded and yawned. He closed his eyes and soon his breathing evened out knowing his mate would always be there even when he himself thought he was weak. The other cat continued combing through the tom’s fur and also began to let out a purr. Eventually, she herself joined her mate in a nice long nap with the knowledge they were both safe and in their own bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Also, according to Grammarly, the overall tone for this one-shot was Anxiousness which I find hilarious since that was what I sort of aiming for.  
> If you want to talk, my Tumblr for Cats the Musical is the-metaphorical-jellicle-cat.  
> My main Tumblr blog is hilli98215.


End file.
